


Test/ Проверка

by Marchela24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Простите тренер, если сделал вам больно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test/ Проверка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgy_mendes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/gifts).



В тишине слышится глухой стук дверцы шкафчика.  
Бобби надеется, что это последний игрок команды наконец покинул раздевалку.  
Он сегодня устал, как собака. Выложился на поле и почти сорвал голос.  
Неудачная тренировка. И даже обещание поставить высшие баллы по экономике трем ведущим игрокам не помогло.  
Бобби по привычке ерошит пятерней растрепанные волосы.  
Надо еще проверить душевые, отключить воду и вырубить свет.

В душевых еще не рассеялся влажный пар.  
Какие-то звуки доносятся из дальнего угла помещения…  
Если эти придурки забыли выключить кран – он заставит их переписать теорию кейнсианства после уроков.

Бобби приближается к дальней кабинке.  
Действительно, шумит вода, но не только... Кто-то рвано дышит и постанывает.  
Стараясь подкрасться бесшумно, Бобби осторожно шагает, пружиня на носочках в мягких спортивных туфлях, почти так, как делает его любимый мультяшный герой Гуффи.  
Теперь остается осторожно заглянуть за перегородку...

Конечно, это Гринберг! Кто же еще!  
Прислонился к стене и, прикрыв глаза, дрочит себе, отрывисто стонет, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
Не замечает никого и ничего вокруг. Ему наплевать, что тренер устал и торопиться домой. Ему на все наплевать!  
Совсем разболтались в последнее время. О чем только эти парни думают?!

Надо бы пугнуть засранца! Или дать ему кончить?! Обойдется!  
\- Тааак!

Гринберг отчаянно пугается, подпрыгивает на месте, ошарашенно пялится на Бобби.  
Рука его, продолжающая «гонять шкурку», непроизвольно сжимается, и обильная струя спермы достигает Финстока. Бобби смотрит на это безобразие со смешанным чувством недоумения и бешенства.  
Кажется, Гринберг на этот раз попал, и попал по полной!

Гринберг с безумными глазами протягивает руку к Бобби. Что он собирался делать, как оттирать липкие подтеки от своей несдержанности, но прямо в эту минуту он размазывает ладонью сперму по футболке и тренировочным брюкам где-то в районе живота. Бобби заворожен таким нахальством своего подопечного и не успевает ничего предпринять, как рука Гринберга неожиданно смещается ему в пах, касается члена и чувствительно сжимает яйца.  
Тут уже Бобби не выдерживает, перехватывает руку наглеца и, не без труда, отрывает ее от своих «фамильных драгоценностей».  
\- Попробуй теперь объяснится, но так, чтобы я оставил тебя в живых, маленький ты засранец!  
\- Давно собирался это сделать, тренер, - шепчет Гринберг, не отрывая взгляда. – Парни говорили, что вы… ну, как в «Хоре» - баба, только переделанная. Слава богу, это не так. А то я никак не мог понять: гей я или нет. Если вы женщина – то я не гей. А если…  
\- Какого… х… Слова застревают у Бобби в глотке. Увлажнившиеся от горячего пара волосы лезут в глаза, когда он начинает трясти головой, пытаясь прийти в себя и не размазать этого юного экспериментатора по кафелю.  
\- Простите, тренер, если сделал вам больно, - Гринберг делает щенячьи глаза в любой ситуации, будь это невыученная тема о ВВП США или как сейчас – немудреные домогательства до своего тренера.  
\- Извините, тренер, что потрогал ваши яйца. Можете в наказание сжать мои, - продолжает Гринберг и в его взгляде загорается фанатичный огонь. Такой Бобби видел у пары своих игроков, теряясь в догадках, что его вызывает и как это обратить на пользу команде.  
Взгляд невольно опускается ниже, отыскивая предложенное. Бобби вовремя успевает взять себя в руки. Он прикрывает глаза и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха.  
\- Марш в раздевалку! – наконец у Бобби находится достойный ответ.

Гринберга не нужно дважды уговаривать. Юркой фигуркой он шмыгает к выходу, оскальзываясь и виляя своей небольшой упругой задницей.  
Потрогать его яйца, ну надо же!  
Бобби поправляет полувставший член, устраивая его поудобнее в трусах.  
Какой шустрый засранец! Пусть еще побегает и подрочит. А там, глядишь, на следующий год…  
Бобби улыбается сам себе, завинчивая поплотнее краны.  
А день-то оказался не так уж и плох.


End file.
